The major goals of the newly formed Signaling and Biotechnology (SBT) Program are to understand the mechanisms underlying cancer pathogenesis and resistance to therapy and to use this knowledge to develop new technologies leading to more effective strategies for improved detection and treatment of cancer. The SBT program combines a range of disciplines (signaling biology and therapeutics, engineering, clinical medicine, and physical sciences) with the goal of increasing basic knowledge and developing innovative technologies for research, diagnosis, and treatment of cancer. We focus on difficult-to-treat cancers and those with high incidence and mortality in the Wake Forest Baptist Comprehensive Cancer Center (WFBCCC) catchment area.